Mind and Spirit
by Our Guild
Summary: To Jeff the Killer, it's not a matter of body, but spirit.


**Authors Note: Sup peeps. Minion here. Well my computer got wiped due to hardrive malfunctions so I lost everything I had been working on. Now I am starting new projects that I've been wanting to work on. I will be wrighting one more oneshot for December before I start releasing multichapter stories. As for this one, it was something I came up with in one of my many pondering and an attempt to have a more diverse library of fanfictions. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, nobody owns anything canon. Read, Enjoy, Review! **

Mind and Spirit

Nineteen year old Luke Yancy sat at his computer while his TV ran in the corner of the dorm. Luke had always been a weird person. He wasn't weird in the matter that he looked strange besides the signs of sleep deprivation around his eyes, but it was more of his social awkwardness. He didn't hang out with the cool kids, or go to any parties. All his friends were still in high school. He mainly sat in his dorm and watch TV, play games, or read. In fact, there was one thing he did quite a bit. Luke had a fascination with the horror genre. He played horror games, watched documentaries about cryptids, and read creepy pastas.

This morning, however, his eyes were glued to the television instead of his computer. On said television was the news. There was a rather interesting headline.

**Jeff The Killer Caught**

Actually though, this was the second time that headline had appeared. Luke remembered the first time they caught someone called Jeff the Killer. It was suddenly all over the headlines that they caught some sicko who burnt off his eyelids and cut a smile onto his face. People started calling him the Joker and blamed it off the Dark Knight or something. To be honest it was bullshit. Luke knew the inspiration. Still, he was finally caught and now no one had to worry about him killing them at night. Or at least that's what he had thought. Then the name Jeff the Killer was heard again in the form of a bloody message on the wall of a victim.

"Jeff the Killer lives in spirit."

Nobody was sure what that meant. Some believed that Jeff was back in the form of a ghost while others believed that it was some crazy fan. However, what was certain was that this new Jeff the Killer soon started gaining a pretty high body count. That however, seemed to have ended today and the latter was proven correct. This man was different. He was middle aged with combed back brown hair and a mole in between his eyes. He had a crazed look as he laughed, being carried by a police man on each side.

"They deserved it! They deserved it you see! Each one of them! Cheaters, murderers, rapists! I gave them what they deserved! Hahaha!"

The news cut to the reporter as she started talking about the court case. It was painfully obvious that he was going to be put to death. Nobody could get away with killing so many people. No matter what evidence that could come up, they wouldn't let someone that dangerous live. Of course, this sentiment was re-told by the news anchor, confirming Luke's thoughts.

Honestly, the man was a fool. Jeff the Killer was already killed. To think that some crazed fan would take up the mantle and become Jeff the Killer II. This was clearly a psychotic man…. But still… to become Jeff the Killer in all but body… What must that have felt like? Luke couldn't help but ponder it. After all, Jeff the Killer was a feared name that held great notoriety and was very well known…

Luke shook his head before putting on a white hoodie and getting ready for classes. It's not like it was something that he would ever experience in his mundane life. Nothing exciting ever happened to him. It was one day after another. Attend classes, eat ramen noodles and pop tarts, and spend most of his free time studying.

Luke prepared to walk outside, sliding a pocket knife into his pocket and pulled his hood over his orangeish brown hair before going out of his dorm. The cold weather made him huddle deeper into his hoodie more. He didn't like it. He preferred warmth. Anything warm that he could huddle in was good. Especially since his shitty heating didn't work worth a damn. It made him angry. Why did underserving people live better lives than him. He who worked hard and barely slept for everything compared to those who just sat around and got everything they wanted. He who was barely living a life compared those who lived a life of luxury. He who was an honest worker compared to those who lied, cheated, and stole for their wealth.

Luke clenched his fist as he walked towards the class building. He walked in through a side entrance, it being closer and allowing him to get into the warmer building quicker.

_Damn. It's still cold here_.

Luke continued to walk into the building to where he would reach the lobby. There he paused. A man stood in the lobby, pointing a gun at several people.

"ALL YOUR MONEY! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

He yelled. The man hadn't noticed Luke walk in. He pulled out his knife. He would save these people from this man. Luke crept forward so that the man couldn't hear him, but with all that shouting, he doubted that the man could anyway.

Luke crabbed the man around the stomach with one arm, pinning the man's arms and used his knife hand to press against the man's throat.

"Drop the gun. Now."

The man made a noise that almost sounded like a choking one. He dropped the gun and it clattered to the ground. A trickle of blood touched Luke's hand.

It was warm.

Warmth.

He liked warm.

He wanted warmth.

He wanted more warmth.

He wanted to never be cold again.

He wanted to never be bullied again.

We wanted to protect everyone.

They wanted this.

This is what they wanted.

This is what the spirit wanted.

A grin came across Luke's face, the shadow of his hood covered his eyes.

"I don't think we've met before. My name is Jeff."

Luke pushed in the knife, warmth covering his arm. The man made a funny noise. It sounded like when you gargle water before spitting it out. It was a funny noise. But it was annoying. They wanted quiet now. The noise burned.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep."


End file.
